A programmable logic integrated circuit has a feature that various logic circuits can be reconstructed by rewrite of the inner setting information. Therefore, it is used in a wide range of fields such as production of a prototype, image processing and communication.
Patent literature 1 (PTL1) relates to a programmable logic integrated circuit, and proposes to replace a memory cell and a switch part using a variable resistance element. A programmable logic integrated circuit described in PTL1 is a hopeful technology since reduction in chip areas and power consumption can be expected.
Patent literature 2 (PTL2) and patent literature 3 (PTL3) relate to a programmable logic integrated circuit, and propose to form a spare circuit in advance, and, when a defective circuit occurs, replace the defective circuit with the spare circuit.
Non patent literature 1 (NPL1) relates to a programmable logic integrated circuit, and proposes to calculate configuration data based on information on a position of a defective element to avoid the defective position. A programmable logic integrated circuit of NPL1 is influential since a yield of a chip can be improved without overheads of a chip area.